


Somethings Never Change...

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve known each for so long now but even then, there are times where she thinks that she still doesn’t know Stephanie. Every so often, she will learn something new and re-evaluate how much she knows about the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Never Change...

**Author's Note:**

> Sun's birthday present!

They’ve known each for  _so_   _long_  now but even then, there are times where she thinks that she still doesn’t know Stephanie. Every so often, she will learn something new and re-evaluate how much she knows about the blonde.  
  


Especially during sex.  
  


It’s like re-learning everything she knows about her lover.  
  


Or…well…. _almost_  everything.  
  


There are certain things she knows will never change. Much like how the Earth will always revolve around the Sun. Stephanie will always moan when kissed on her ears. The first touch to her wet center always draws out a shaky whisper of Kara’s name. And that her toes curl when she orgasms.  
  


“Ka-ra…” Stephanie pants, fingers clenching tightly against bright, blonde hair. Strong thighs tremble and shake underneath her fingers. The wetness grows underneath her tongue, thick and vaguely salty as she laps it up. Stephanie squirms beneath Kara’s tongue, trying to help her find the right spot that will drive her over the edge.  
  


The same edge Kara has kept her on since she had pulled the zipper of her uniform down, reached inside to slip two fingers into her underwear and tease her clit. Getting Stephanie out of her uniform had been easy enough after that. She had been to focused on moving her hips back and forth in a desperate bid to get Kara to touch her where she wanted instead of her uniform being pulled off.  
  


And by the time she had realized that she was naked and being pushed down into bed, Kara had her tongue licking a pink tipped breast. There was something about Stephanie’s colors that always filled Kara with a deep seated hunger. It made her want to bite, lick, suck at Stephanie so hard that she could _taste_  the younger girl.  
  


She always expected Stephanie to taste sweet. Cotton candy sweet on her pink nipples. Honey rich over her golden skin. Bubble gum deep on her full lips. So there were many,  _many_  times when Kara was taken aback by the salty taste of Stephanie.   
  


Between her breasts, her belly button, her thighs, her slick center…behind her ear, her wrists, her neck…all salty and rich.  
  


Taking a deep breath of the heady musky scent before her, Kara slowly opens Stephanie’s up to her gaze. She stares at the deep pink flesh, the twitching hole and wet clit before opening her mouth. Dipping down again, she lays the flat of her tongue against the hot flesh. And languidly licks up before coming back to suckle on the bundle of nerves that make Stephanie scream under the right touch.  
  


Kara feels the body underneath her begin to stiffen. Stephanie’s cries becoming higher, more frantic as she begins to plead. “Yes yes  _yes there right there oh Kara Kara God fuck yes!_ ” Finger dig into her head, pulling Kara’s tongue and mouth closer to where she wants them.  
  


It takes a light tapping and licking of the pleasure swollen nub to make Stephanie scream. Toes curling in mid-air, her body locks for a moment as her pleasure smears over Kara’s waiting mouth. For her part, Kara laps up as much of the salty pleasure that she can. Every lick and suckle makes Stephanie’s body tremble harder, drawing her orgasm out more.  
  


Until finally, she is left boneless and panting and shaking without control underneath Kara. Without bothering to clean herself, Kara props herself up. Weight resting on her hands, she stares down at Stephanie’s red tinted face. Licking her lips to gather the last of the girl’s taste, she watches the flush slowly recede along with the shivering.  
  


She slowly crawls up but Stephanie doesn’t open her eyes. She seems content to lie there, her long hair in a state of horrible disarray that will make her complain and moan for at least half an hour in the morning. The heat of her body has dissipated by the time she opens her eyes and looks up into Kara’s patient eyes.  
  


Lips faintly tinted red turn up into a lazy smirk. A hand presses up against her chest, right above her breast, pushing her down as Stephanie hovers over her. Those lips come down to share a quick kiss before parting, “That was some welcome home I got.”  
  


Kara smiles, fingers going up into Stephanie’s hair. Trying to smooth the hair down, she replies, “I missed you.”  
  


That turns the smirk into a full blown smile. Leaning down to steal another quick kiss, Stephanie murmurs, “Missed you too.”   
  


A hand slyly slides down Kara’s stomach, fingertips slipping teasingly underneath the waistband of the printed underwear. “May I should show you how much…” Stephanie breathes into the corner of her jaw.  
  


Kara sighs, jerking her hips up slightly to encourage the other girl. “Maybe you should.” she agrees.


End file.
